


Fantasy

by Jojora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojora/pseuds/Jojora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor explores one of Oliver's sexual fantasies. </p><p>Based off a tumblr prompt, but I won't post the prompt because it gives away the surprise.</p><p>Note: this is a smutty epilogue to my FBI fic that I worked on whenever I needed a break from all the angst. It can easily be read on its own, but it makes a few references to that fic. Just putting that out there in case it gets confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompts can be sent at jojoraprompts.tumblr.com

“Excuse me?” Connor stuttered. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. When he had asked Oliver to give him a sexual fantasy that they could explore, he just simply hadn't expected _that._

Apparently his shock was the wrong reaction, because Oliver tensed and all of the daring courage that he had built up a moment ago was gone. “Nothing, nevermind. Forget I said anything.” 

“Ollie,” Connor fumbled, trying to smooth over the discomfort his surprised reaction had caused, but Oliver shook his head.

“I said forget it,” Oliver snapped. 

“Okay,” Connor raised his hands up. “It’s forgotten.” He leaned back in to kiss Oliver again and get back to what they had been doing before Oliver’s unexpected request, but Oliver twisted his body away and stood up, causing Connor to face plant into the back of the couch with a frustrated groan. 

“I’m going to go get ready for bed,” Oliver said stiffly, clearly no longer in the mood. 

Connor just sighed in frustration as Oliver walked to the bathroom and left him hot and bothered on the couch, but he couldn’t help smirking to himself once Oliver was gone and he processed what had just happened.

________

The topic didn’t come up again until almost a week later. Connor hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since the first time Oliver had said it, but he knew that because of what it entailed, if it was going to be discussed again it would have to come from Oliver. 

It finally did when they were lazing around in bed on a Monday evening. Connor was leaning back against the headboard and reading, while Oliver rested his head on a pillow near Connor’s legs and played on his phone.

“Hey,” Oliver said suddenly, propping himself up onto his arms. Connor peered up from his book to look at him, and was surprised to see that Oliver looked nervous. “Do you remember that thing I asked you about before?” 

Connor grinned, because of course he knew exactly what Oliver was talking about, and thank god he was finally bringing it up again. But he pretended to play dumb anyway. “What thing?” he asked with an exaggerated innocence. 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he sat up, but his face quickly turned back to one of extreme nervousness. “You know what thing,” he muttered, toying with the comforter. “Don’t make me say it.” 

Connor relented. Seeing Oliver freak out was cute, but he didn’t want to push him and make him too uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” he said, closing his book and putting it down. “I remember.” He was curious to see what direction this conversation was going to go. Either Oliver was going to apologize for ever asking, or he was going to ask again. Connor sincerely hoped it was the latter. 

“Do you think…” Oliver stammered. “I mean, would you ever consider it?” 

Connor broke out into another grin despite his attempts not to. He couldn’t help it, he found this situation far too amusing.

Oliver blushed and looked away. “Stop laughing at me,” he mumbled. “Is it really that weird?”

Connor’s smile softened. “It’s not weird, Ollie,” he reassured. Oliver didn't look back over, so Connor tried again. “I'm sorry. I’m being an asshole. I should be taking this seriously.” 

Oliver still wouldn't look at him, so Connor decided he needed a more drastic approach. “I’ll invite him out for drinks this Friday,” Connor said, and Oliver’s face immediately snapped back towards him. 

“What? This Friday? I just thought we could talk about it. I didn’t actually mean - ” Oliver started to ramble, but Connor leaned forward and kissed him, cutting him off. 

“Ollie,” Connor breathed when he pulled back from the kiss. “You have no idea how fucking hot you sounded last week when you asked me. Let me do this for you.” 

Oliver reluctantly smiled. “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly. 

Connor just smirked and then pulled Oliver into him for another fierce kiss.

________

Connor smoothed his hair in the mirror, and he was nervous. Why was he nervous? It was just Jamie for god’s sake. Before he had met Oliver, Jamie had been his best friend and primary fuck buddy, and they had both been pretty adventurous back in college. It wasn’t like this was something that was new to Connor at all. 

After a messy break with Oliver and Jamie’s reappearance in Connor’s life, it took awhile for Oliver to get used to the idea that Jamie wasn’t a threat. But once he had, they actually got along really well. After all, Jamie had been the only one who managed to talk sense into Connor and save him from himself during that dark period. That's also what saved Connor’s relationship with Oliver, and Oliver knew it was Jamie he had to thank for the settled life they now lived together. 

Over time, Oliver had even seemed to develop a slight crush on Jamie. Connor couldn’t blame Oliver. Jamie was unbelievably good looking and he just had this certain contagious confidence about him, but without being conceited and actually being quite genuine and down to earth. Connor knew Oliver wasn't the first guy to get drawn into Jamie's unique charm. So Connor had teased Oliver about it relentlessly. Oliver had finally admitted that “yeah, okay, he’s obviously attractive” to try and shut Connor up and Connor had reassured Oliver that he was allowed to be attracted to him, knowing that the crush was completely harmless and that Connor was still the one Oliver loved

Connor was still completely and utterly shocked when Oliver had brought up this idea, though. And even though he had been incredibly turned on by the request and by Oliver coming further out of his shell and broadening their sex life in this way, now that they were about to do it, Connor was far more anxious than he had anticipated. He knew that a request like that only came with an immense amount of trust from Oliver, and for that he fell in love with him even more. And of course, he trusted Oliver too, and he was definitely excited. But he was just a little uncomfortable about the idea of Jamie seeing or touching Oliver. _His_ Oliver. 

Taking a deep breath, Connor straightened his shoulders and put on a face of composure. Then he turned and exited the bathroom, where Oliver was sitting anxiously on the bed. 

“Ready?” Connor asked with a carefully crafted smirk, keeping his voice casual. 

Oliver nodded and stood up, but averted his eyes, and Connor wondered if he was having second thoughts. 

“Hey,” Connor said, reaching out and cupping Oliver’s cheek and forcing Oliver to look at him. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Oliver looked deep into Connor’s eyes, and Connor could see that he was incredibly nervous, but there was also a quiet determination to his gaze. 

“I want to, it's just… are you really okay with this?” Oliver asked quietly. 

“What?” Connor asked in surprise. 

“I can tell you’re not as comfortable as you’re pretending to be, Connor. I know that you want to make me happy, and I love you for that, but I don’t want you to feel like you’re being…” Oliver paused, and then took a deep breath to stop his rambling. “You don’t have to do this. Our sex life is already more than enough for me, you know.” 

Connor smiled and his heart warmed, all of his own nerves vanishing at the fact that Oliver’s only concern in this whole situation was for Connor’s comfort. It was a little crazy, considering that from Connor’s perspective, Oliver was the one that had much more of a right to feel uncomfortable about this. He kissed Oliver firmly, grasping at the back of his neck tightly. 

“I know.” 

He laced his fingers through Oliver’s and headed for the door. “How the hell did I get so damn lucky?” he asked as they walked.

“Okay, someone is excited,” Oliver teased with a smile as Connor pulled him out the door.

________ 

“What is wrong with you?” Jamie asked with a laugh as Connor stared at him from across the table with a shit-eating grin on his face. Oliver had just gone to the bar to get them more drinks, at Connor’s suggestion. 

“You have no idea why you’re here, do you?” Connor teased, toying with the straw in his empty glass. 

“What do you mean, ‘why I’m here?’ You asked me to hang out,” Jamie responded in a tone that seemed to indicate Connor was an idiot. 

But Connor just grinned even harder and then leaned in. “Ollie thinks you’re hot,” he said quietly. “He wants you to come home with us tonight.” 

Jamie’s eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly replaced it with a smirk. “You’re kidding.” 

Connor just bit his lip with a devious smile.

“Well, then.” Jamie laughed, glancing over at Oliver. “I thought you guys were acting kind of weird.” 

Connor shrugged. “He’s never done this before.” 

Jamie smirked again and took a sip of his drink. Then he peered up at Connor. “And you’re sure you’re okay with this? Because this is a whole different dynamic than what we’re used to, Con.” 

Connor looked over at Oliver and smiled fondly before answering. “Yeah,” he said softly, “we trust each other.” Then he cleared his throat and spoke up. “Besides, better that it's you than someone who might fall in love with him.” 

Jamie let out a surprised laugh and then tipped his glass in acknowledgement. “Fair point.” 

“There has to be some rules, though,” Connor said seriously. 

Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not on PreP,” he explained. 

“Con, do you think I’m enough of an idiot to not know how to be safe? It’s not like I’ve never met a positive guy before.” 

Connor shook his head. “He’s not comfortable taking any chances. We just have to keep it in mind, is all. Arrange appropriately.” 

Jamie laughed at that. “Are you going to draw us all some helpful diagrams?” 

Connor couldn’t help but chuckle back. “You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah, I get it, don’t worry,” Jamie said with a casual smile. Then he turned and grinned as he saw Oliver walking back over to the table, drinks in hand. His eyes flicked up and down Oliver’s body. “I can’t wait.” 

________

Oliver opened the door to the apartment, and Connor could practically feel Oliver's nerves radiating off of him by the rigid way in which he was conducting himself. So once they got inside, Connor pulled him gently towards him and kissed him slowly, hoping to ease him into something familiar. Jamie just leaned up against the wall and watched. Oliver kissed back, but he was tense and kept glancing over at Jamie.

“Just focus on me,” Connor murmured into his lips before he moved to Oliver’s neck where he sucked and bit gently, coaxing Oliver to relax, until ever so slowly Oliver melted into it. Then Connor took off Oliver’s shirt so he could slowly kiss and lick down his torso and stomach and back up again, finally rewarded with the slightest of moans when his lips grazed over one of Oliver’s nipples. He smiled a little, and kissed Oliver's lips again, and this time Oliver was far more responsive, gripping at Connor’s hips and sighing into the kiss. 

Then Connor pulled back and turned to look at Jamie, and Jamie quickly straightened up and confidently strode over. Connor silently urged Oliver to turn towards Jamie. Oliver hesitated slightly, but then bit his lip at Jamie and Jamie shamelessly pulled him in for a kiss, flicking his tongue at Oliver’s lip and being far less gentle and far more insistent than Connor had been. 

Connor stepped back for a moment while he let Oliver get comfortable with Jamie. Then he moved behind Jamie and reached around him to unbutton his shirt. Jamie slid it off effortlessly with his lips still attached to Oliver’s neck, before turning around suddenly and sliding down Connor’s body with a practiced ease of familiarity, nipping at Connor’s skin after every button he opened and going straight from the bottom of his shirt to his pants button with a gentle bite through his underwear, right above his groin where he was far more sensitive. Connor already knew what was coming, but he still gasped and arched his body slightly. He noticed Oliver watching intently. 

Connor reached for Oliver to come closer and Oliver slowly stepped forward. Jamie stood up and moved out of the way as Connor pulled Oliver back into him. He kissed him roughly as he pulled Oliver’s hips in towards his own, feeling just how turned on Oliver was by the situation. He dropped to his knees and quickly undid Oliver’s pants, pulling his cock out and wrapping his lips around it. He was rewarded with a groan low in Oliver’s chest, and he made eye contact as he sucked on the tip and then effortlessly took him deep into his throat. 

“Show off,” Jamie muttered, and Oliver smiled down at Connor even as he laced his fingers through Connor’s hair. He let Connor continue for another moment or two, and then tugged at Connor’s hair and pulled back, gesturing his head towards Jamie. 

Connor grinned up at him, surprised at how fucking hot it was for Oliver to imply that he should suck another man’s cock. Then he turned and reached for Jamie, who had already been jerking himself off while watching the two of them, and took Jamie into his mouth to do the same thing he had just done to Oliver. Oliver took the opportunity to step out of his pants completely. 

“Ah, fuck, Con,” Jamie gasped as Connor deep throated him, and Connor hummed around him in response. He sucked and bobbed until Jamie finally pulled him up and nodded towards the bedroom, which they all eagerly headed towards, stripping themselves of any remaining clothing on the way. 

When they reached the side of the bed, Jamie eased Connor backwards onto it, hovering over him as he reached down to grab Connor’s thus far neglected cock. “So what's the deal you two made?” he asked as he ran his thumb over the sensitive tip, causing Connor to arch his lower back. “Are you going to be our little slut, Con?” 

Connor rolled his eyes even as he continued to roll his hips up into Jamie’s hand. He forgot how fucking mouthy Jamie could get during sex. But he didn't need to retaliate. Oliver was already getting revenge on his behalf by sliding a finger along Jamie’s ass and teasing the sensitive skin around his hole, taking Jamie by surprise and causing him to let out a breathy moan before dropping his head forward and pushing back into the pressure. Connor smirked, all too familiar with how talented Oliver's fingers were, and knowing exactly what Oliver was doing to him to make him fall apart like that. 

“Actually,” Connor breathed, biting his lip up at Jamie as Oliver pulled away and he let out a soft whine. Connor pushed on his shoulder to flip them over. “What Oliver asked for,” he reached down to continue massaging Jamie while he looked sideways at Oliver with a dangerous smirk, “was to watch me fuck you.” 

Jamie was now grinding his hips down into Connor’s touch, but he still managed to look over at Oliver with a surprised and elated grin. Something a lot of people didn’t know about Jamie was that given the choice, he would almost always choose to bottom. 

Connor took the opportunity to spread Jamie’s legs and push them up, dipping his head down and pressing his tongue where his finger had been moments before, and Jamie responded with a deep groan. After all, Oliver had the talented fingers, but Jamie already knew that Connor definitely had the talented tongue.

As he licked and prodded with his tongue and Jamie panted beneath him, he felt Oliver press a condom into his hand. He looked up at him, watching him settle onto the bed while stroking himself, his other hand slowly moving to massage his own hole. Connor had never seen his eyes so dark before and the image before him ignited a fire in Connor. Words could not express how much he loved that man. 

He pulled back and rolled the condom on, before draping Jamie’s legs across his thighs and dragging Jamie closer. He lined himself up against Jamie, who eagerly rolled his hips. Connor never looked away from Oliver as he slowly and carefully sank into Jamie, enjoying the way Oliver’s eyes raked over both of them hungrily.

Only once he was fully settled did Connor look back down to focus on Jamie. He began to roll his hips forward incredibly slowly, smirking at the slight frown of frustration on Jamie's face. He knew that Jamie liked it fast and hard, but Connor fully intended to make a production out of this for Oliver. He reached up and pinched one of Jamie's nipples, getting a silent gasp in return, but that wasn't enough for Connor. He snapped his hips forward just once and pinched it again, and this time Jamie instinctively moaned before digging his heels into the bed and rolling his hips up insistently. 

“Fuck me,” he growled at Connor. 

Connor sped up, but only minimally. Not nearly to the speed that he knew Jamie wanted. 

Jamie breathed out and tilted his head backwards in frustration, but he groaned as soon as he saw Oliver only inches away, leaning back against the headboard and pleasuring himself, clearly even more turned on by the sight. 

“Connor,” Jamie tried to warn, but it came out sounding more like a whine.

Connor just pushed Jamie’s shoulder down into the bed and added a little more of an exaggerated roll to his movement. Oliver was smirking at him and he reveled in the feel of it. 

“Fucking Christ,” Jamie swore, shifting uncomfortably and biting his fist and trying to get some sort of leverage against Connor’s impossibly slow pace. 

Finally, Oliver spoke, and his voice was low and throaty. “Fuck him, Connor.” 

That demand instantly shattered all of Connor’s self-restraint. He lost control and snapped his hips forward, and then pulled back and did it again and again, while Jamie let out a cry of relief. Connor made eye contact with Oliver briefly, but then Oliver’s eyes were moving again, taking in every detail of the scene while he arched into his own hand and let out a soft cry of his own. 

Watching Oliver come undone motivated Connor a lot, and he pulled out and roughly flipped Jamie over onto his hands and knees, pushing Jamie’s head down by his neck and pushing in again, quickly resuming the fast pace. 

Jamie just crossed his wrists and leaned back into it, moaning and cursing under his breath.

Connor watched as Oliver continued to pump himself, matching the speed of Connor’s thrusts. Eventually his hips started jerking upwards slightly erratically, until he was almost there. Then he stopped abruptly, squeezing himself at the base of his dick to restrain himself. 

Connor grinned through his own heavy breathing and pulled out. Jamie gasped in frustration, because he was so close to the edge, but of course, Oliver wouldn't get a good view in that position. So Connor wordlessly flipped him over again and pushed his legs up as he sank back in, Jamie letting out a cry. Connor reached down to pump Jamie as he thrust, and in a few quick tugs Jamie was shooting cum onto his stomach. 

Then Connor pulled out again and let Jamie collapse, pulling off the condom as he crawled over him to Oliver, who was trembling from not allowing himself to cum. Connor pulled Oliver into a rough kiss as he pulled him down the bed next to Jamie. He gripped Oliver and himself in one hand and roughly pumped, Jamie completely forgotten. 

“I love you,” Oliver gasped into Connor’s lips. “Thank you.” 

Then Connor was coming. Oliver followed shortly after. Connor nipped Oliver's neck as he came down from the high, and then collapsed onto him and the mess on Oliver’s stomach, since Jamie was currently taking up the other half of the bed. Everything was silent for a moment as they caught their breath and Oliver ran a hand casually along Connor’s back. 

“Arrange accordingly, my ass,” Jamie suddenly muttered to the ceiling.

Connor lifted his head from Oliver’s chest to look at him and then laughed. He knew that Jamie hadn’t intended it, but it was just too easy. “Your ass indeed,” he grinned. Jamie just rolled his eyes before he grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked Connor with it, and then stood up to get dressed. 

“Goodnight, love birds,” he sing songed as he sauntered out of the bedroom and out the door. 

Oliver smiled and then pulled Connor in for a lazy kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
